Please
by joanbabykyu
Summary: Kyuhyun cemburu dan Siwon ... Wonkyu. DLDR!


Joanbabykyu present

Please

cast : WonKyu and other

Disclaimer : hanya cerita gaje dan abal ini saja yang milik saya.

Warning : Typo(es), Boys Love. judul dan cerita gak nyambung. menimbulkan muntah-muntah dan pusing mendadak. tapi segaje-gajenya cerita saya tetap saja NO COPAS, NO PLAGIAT! DLDR!

a/n : sebelumnya mau minta maaf sama Jian, karna Jo tidak bisa memenuhi permintaannya. Jo sudah mencoba memakai nama panggilan yang disebutkan, tapi tiba-tiba feelnya ilang dan Jo merasa tidak menyatu dengnan tulisan Jo. sekali lagi maaf.

"Baby, ayo bangun sayang!" Siwon berbisik lembut di telinga Kyuhyun. "Ngg—" Kyuhyun hanya mengerang kecil sambil mempererat pelukannya pada leher Siwon. Em, okey. Jadi posisinya Kyuhyun duduk dipangkuan Siwon dengan kepala yang terbenam pada ceruk leher Siwon. Sementara Siwon sendiri duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang demi menahan bobot tubuh Kyuhyun yang akhir-akhir ini semakin ehm berisi. Sebenarnya Siwon amat sangat menyukai posisi seperti ini dimana tubuh Kyuhyun menempel erat pada tubuhnya. Tapi, sebuah panggilan alam tak bisa menunggu lagi. "Sayaaang, ayolah Hyung sudah tidak tahan!"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Siwon dengan galak tak rela jika kehangatannya terganggu. Bibirnya mem-pout pertanda sebal. "Sebentar saja, ok?" Siwon segera berlari ke arah kamar mandi setelah menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan ringan pada bibir plumy yang sedang mem-pout itu. Menimbulkan rona merah pada pipi gembil sang empunya bibir. "Issh, Siwon Hyung!" teriak Kyuhyun kesal meski senyum terpatri indah di bibirnya. Malu, eoh? Mengambil guling kemudian memeluknya erat mencoba mencari kehangatan yang sama seperti pelukan sang kekasih. Namun pada akhirnya, guling itu dicampakkan juga karna rasanya berbeda. Ia kemudian berbaring menatap langit-langit berwarna biru yang memang sengaja Siwon rubah seperti itu agar Kyuhyun selalu merasa nyaman berada di kamar mereka

Siwon keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kelegaan. Melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya berdiam diri di atas ranjang membuat otak jahil –mesum- nya berjalan. Hup! Siwon melompat di atas tubuh Kyuhyun yang tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun kaget. "Ya! Hyung, apa yang Hyung lakukan?" protes Kyuhyun seraya mendorong tubuh Siwon yang kini menghimpit tubuhnya. Tapi tetap saja, kekuatannya tidak akan pernah sebanding dengan bobot tubuh Siwon.

"Hm? Memangnya apa yang akan Hyung lakukan, Baby?" Tanya Siwon dengan nada seduktifnya.

"H-Hyung, kau tidak mungkin—" oh tidak! Kyuhyun amat sangat tahu biasanya jika Siwon sudah mengeluarkan nada seperti itu, artinya ia tidak akan bisa keluar dari kamar selama beberapa jam. Dan Kyuhyun tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Hmm?" Siwon hanya bergumam sambil terus mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun semakin panik. Mengendus leher Kyuhyun hingga membuat Kyuhyun menggeliat geli. "Nghh, Hyu—mmph." Suara Kyuhyun tenggelam begitu saja saat Siwon meraup bibir plumy menggoda itu dengan bibirnya, menyesap manis yang melebihi madu dan bahkan tidak ada tandingannya. Bibir jokernya bergerak-gerak seduktif di atas bibir plumy sang kekasih menggoda dengan lidahnya agar sang plumy terbuka dan ia bisa segera melesakkan lidahnya disana di mulut hangat sang pria manis yang sudah menjadi candunya.

Kyuhyun merasa melayang saat lidah Siwon membelai-belai lidahnya dengan lembut. Yeah, ia memang akan selalu lumpuh saat Siwon menciumnya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Siwon bisa begitu hebat dalam berciuman membuatnya selalu hampir kehilangan kesadaran jika saja paru-parunya tak memberontak meminta asupan oksigen.

Dan seolah mengerti, Siwon segera menghentikan aksinya. Melepaskan tautan bibir itu membiarkan Kyuhyun mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Dengan nafas yang masih tersenggal Kyuhyun memekik tertahan saat dirasanya bibir joker yang sedari tadi membungkam mulutnya kini berpindah ke lehernya. "Ahh—" memejamkan mata, Kyuhyun sudah akan pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi siang ini jika saja Siwon tak menghentikan aksinya secara tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun membuka matanya menatap heran Siwon yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan senyum jahil yang menghiasi bibir pria tampan itu. "K-kenapa berhenti, Hyung?" tanyanya heran sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya pertanda bingung.

"Aigoo, ternyata kau sangat menikmatinya ya? Hahaha." Siwon tertawa keras tak peduli jika kini Kyuhyun merengut tak suka karnyanya.

"Aishh, Hyung menyebalkan!" Mendorong tubuh Siwon agar menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya.

"Aigoo aigoo, kau menginginkannya? Tidak untuk saat ini sayang, karna sekarang kita harus ke Dorm!" mengusap-usap suarai madu Kyuhyun berharap Kyuhyun tidak akan melakukan aksi balas dendam padanya.

"Terserah! Aku tidak akan memberikan jatah padamu selama satu bulan! Huhh!" Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya dengan pipi yang mengembung menggoda bibir lancang Siwon untuk mengecup pipi gembil itu. "Aishh, YA! Kau tidak ku ijinkan menyentuhku selama enam bulan!" teriak Kyuhyun kesal. "Menyingkir sana!"

"Aigoo, kau tega sekali Baby! Bagaimana jika nanti setelah enam bulan 'adik kecil' kesayanganmu ini tidak dapat digunakan untuk memuaskan mu lagi?" Siwon bertanya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Ya! Kenapa membicarakan hal-hal seperti itu!" wajah Kyuhyun sudah memerah padam. Ia bangkit dan segera keluar dari kamarnya.

Siwon hanya terkekeh kecil ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun hanya malu karna ketahuan menikmati perlakuannya.

.

.

.

"Jadi untuk beberapa hari ini, kita semua harus tinggal di Dorm?" Tanya Siwon memastikan intruksi dari sang manager. Mereka baru saja pulang dari Show di salah satu stasiun TV Korea.

"Ne, Siwon-ah. Tidak apa-apa kan? Ini untuk mempermudah kalian untuk berlatih untuk konser kalian beberapa hari lagi." Jelas sang Manager.

"Tak masalah, aku bisa tidur di kamar Babykyu yang dulu. Benarkan sayang?"

"Huhh! Siapa bilang kau bisa tidur bersamaku?"

"Aigoo, kau masih marah Baby, maafkan Hyung ne?"

Kyuhyun kembali memalingkan wajahnya. "Sudahlah Simba, kau bisa tidur bersamaku jika Babykyu-mu itu tak ingin tidur bersamamu." Heechul memberikan penawaran yang tentu saja langsung membuahkan rengutan diwajah manis Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah Hyung? Baiklah kalau begitu." Siwon berkata sambil tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipitnya. Dan Kyuhyun hanya dapat mengembungkan pipinya mendengar Siwon menerima tawaran Heechul.

.

.

Sudah dua hari Kyuhyun tak bertegur sapa dengan Siwonnya. Bukannya Siwon tak berusaha untuk mengajaknya bicara tapi Kyuhyun sendiri yang selalu menghindar dan tak ingin mendengar Siwon berbicara padanya. Ia selalu merasa kesal ketika ingat bahwa Siwon tidur di kamar heechul Hyung.

Suasana Dorm sedang sepi dikarnakan semua member sedang latihan, kecuali Kyuhyun karna ia minta ijin untuk pulang lebih dulu dikarnakan perutnya yang tiba-tiba sakit. Ia sengaja tak memberitahu siapapun kecuali kangin, ia tak ingin Siwon mengetahui jika ia sedang sakit.

Pintu Dorm terbuka saat Kyuhyun sedang asyik 'bercinta' dengan kekasih setianya –PSP- dan Kyuhyun mendengar suara tawa khas sang kekasih, yang tiba-tiba membuatnya merindukan orang itu. Ia sudah akan segera berdiri dan menyambut Siwon dengan pelukannya saat ia mendengar suara tawa seorang lagi –yeah Heechul- dan seketika Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Eoh, Baby kau disini rupanya? Hyung mencarimu dari tadi." Siwon berkata lembut sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun.

Kalau mencariku kenapa tidak mencoba menghubungiku? Batin Kyuhyun kesal.

"Apa kau lapar sayang? Hyungdel yang lain dan Ryeowook tidak akan pulang sampai nanti malam karna mereka ada jadwal lain. Kalau kau lapar bilang pada Hyung okey?"

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, jadi ia kan terjebak dengan Siwon dan Heechul sampai nanti malam? Membayangkan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun kesal dan memijit PSP nya dengan keras sampai terdengar suara 'Tuk Tuk Tuk' yang keras.

"Suuttt…. Heechul Hyung sedang tidur. Jangan terlalu keras memijit tombol PSP mu!" Siwon berkata setengah berbisik. Kyuhyun menoleh, dan dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Bagaimana tidak? Heechul Hyung-nya sedang tertidur di atas pundak kokoh kekasihnya, dan sang kekasih membelai lembut kepala sang Hyung dengan tatapan yang tak kalah lembut. Kyuhyun beranjak meuju kamarnya dengan cepat kemudian menutup pintu dengan kasar hingga terdengar bunyi "BRAAKKK" yang amat sangat keras membuat Siwon kaget dan Heechul terbangun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Heechul kaget.

"Em, entahlah. Sepertinya Kyuhyun terlalu keras menutup pintu kamarnya." Jawab Siwon santai. Ia memang tidak tahu jika Kyuhyun sedang emm cemburu padanya.

"Oh. Aish, sepertinya aku tertidur. Aku ke kamar dulu Wonnie." Pamit Heechul.

Setelah Heechul pergi Siwon segera beranjak menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Belum sempat ia mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun ia mendengar suara isak tangis di dalamnya. Siwon bergegas membuka pintu ia disambut oleh pemandangan Kyuhyun yang menangis terisak sambil memeluk gulingnya.

"Sayaaang…." Siwon mendekat dan membalikkan tubuh Kyuhyun dan betapa hatinya teriris begitu melihat lelehan caramel itu memerah dan sembab. "Untuk apa kesini? Hks—" Kyuhyun bertanya ketus diselingi isakkannya.

Siwon frustasi, ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini. Ia jadi sangat-sangat sensitif dan Siwon tak suka itu. "Sayang, ada apa? Maafkan Hyung ne jika Hyung ada salah, hm?"

"Aniii— pergi saja sana dengan Heechul Hyung! Menyebalkan! hyung tidak tahukan, kalau aku tadi sakit perut? Hyung bahkan tidak menghubungiku saat tahu aku tak ada diantara member lain. Hks—"

"Ommo kau sakit sayang? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku hm?" Siwon segera memeluk Kyuhyun yang langsung dihadiahi berontakan dari sang kekasih tapi ia tak menyerah. "Hyung juga tidur bersama Heechul Hyung. Padahal Hyung tahu kalau aku terbiasa tidur denganmu. Hyung membiarkan Heechul Hyung tidur di bahumu! Hyung juga membelai kepalanya! Kalau Hyung mencintai Heechul Hyung sana pergi jangan temui aku lagi! Hks—" Siwon mendadak Blank mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun yang masih berontak.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan huh? Aku tidak pernah mencintai orang lain selain dirimu! Kau harus pahami itu!" tegas Siwon. Tak masalah jika Kyuhyun marah atau melakukan apapun padanya, tapi jika Kyuhyun meragukan cintanya ia tidak akan bisa terima!"

Lama sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah dan mulai melemaskan tubuhnya di dalam dekapan Siwon. Tangannya melingkar erat di pinggang Siwon. "Ja-jangan tinggalkan aku H-Hyung, a-aku mohon!"

"Sshhh, tidak akan sayang. Hyung tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Cho Kyuhyun. Kau dengar? Hyung tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mu. Karna Choi Siwon sangat sangat mencintai Cho Kyuhyun." Siwon melepaskan pelukannya, merengkuh pipi basah itu dan menenggelamkan bibirnya pada bibir plumy itu.

Fin

a/n lagi

buat yang tanya apakah saya **joana natasha**, maaf kalau Jo bikin kalian kecewa karna Jo bukan joana yang kalian maksud. Dan lagi Jo belum punya WP.

maaf juga kalau cerita ini membosankan dan tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian Jo tau konflik nya terlalu memaksakan. buat yang minta NC, maaf Jo tidak bisa bikin adegan seperti itu, Jo cuman baru bisa baca aja ehehehe

Jo tidak akan pernah berhenti mengucapkan terima kasih kepada teman-teman semua yang kembali memberikan setitik semangat kepada Jo dengan Review kalian. Big Thanks for you **- vira - evil kyu - jian - shin min hyo - narakim - diya1013 - siscaminstalove - elissiwon - iloyalty1 - ADS - anin arlunerz - lee minji elf - mysuperwon407 - kayla wonkyu - jimae407203 -**

buat **Luhahahahahan** juga makasih atas info nya, biarlah wiress sk 2 itu melakukan sesuatu hal semaunya. saya tidak akan terpengaruh.

sekian cuap-cuap saya sampai ketemu di cerita selanjutnya *eaaaa


End file.
